A Little Magic in Your Life
by TheHelelelickenInitiative
Summary: How did little Molly Hooper and Sherlock Holmes become friends? Kid!lock AU
1. Chapter 1

A Little Magic in Your Life

Rating: K

Pairings: Eventual Sherlolly

Author's Note: This is based off a picture that's going around Tumblr. I will give credit when I find out who the artist is! This was also mentioned in my story Running Away, sort of the start of it all. (This should be a three chapter story) Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1:**

Little Molly Hooper was nervous. She was standing in front of the door of that new boy, Sherlock, who moved in next door. As strange as it might sound Molly has seen him through her upstairs room window, he usually sits down and just _reads_. Now Molly was one for a good book, but she'd never seen him smile. Someone who reads that much should at least _enjoy _it. He was about two years older than her, but that wasn't an excuse!

(Molly is still grateful he left his drapes open yesterday and she saw him arrange miscellaneous items in a row and talked to them like he was the captain of a pirate ship. She still wished she saw him smile while he played.)

Molly raised her tiny fist, ready knock. But she brought it down with a sigh.

"Damn it, Hooper. Get it together!"

* * *

Sherlock stared down through his front window. He'd been watching the girl stand in front of his house for about fifteen minutes now. He's surprised he isn't bored yet.

"Aren't you going to answer the door, Sherly?"

Sherlock spun on his heel with narrowed eyes. He knew it would be his brother.

"Don't call me Sherly! And no," Sherlock crossed his arms, looking away from his brother's sickening face, "I won't answer the door when she hasn't even knocked yet."

Mycroft took a step into his room, examining everything with a smirk.

(He decided to keep a comment to himself when he noticed a self-made, wooden sword hidden behind Sherlock's pillow.)

"She's obviously here for you."

Sherlock's eyes wandered back to peak through his window. The girl had her head in her hands and a card in between two fingers. She looked to be giving herself a pep talk.

Mycroft frowned at Sherlock's bruised cheek. The kids at school must have not appreciated his little deduction.

"Your cheek."

Sherlock knocked Mycroft hand away from his face with a scowl.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just... playing when things got a bit too rough. I'm fine."

Mycroft did not believe him one bit.

(He'd have a talk with their school administration.)

Sherlock looked back to Molly. She was sulking against one of their house pillars.

After a bit of staring Sherlock piped up, "Is she really dreading speaking to me so much?" Sherlock didn't understand. He hasn't done anything wrong to her yet. Were there rumors about him already?

Mycroft's expression softened. He walked further into the room and ruffled Sherlock's curls. That caught Sherlock's attention.

"I would say so. But she's dreading it for a completely _different_ reason than you're thinking, Sherly."

Sherlock glared up at his brother. He hated when his brother didn't explain things.

(More like he hated not understanding.)

"I hate when you visit from university."

* * *

Molly took a deep breath.

"Okay, it's go time."

Molly balled her trembling hand into a fist and raised it to knock.

She jumped back and screamed when the door flew open.

* * *

Sherlock's eyes widened at first during her scream but then he narrowed his eyes and let out a huff of annoyance.

He wasn't going to _attack _her.

It was his house after all, who did she expect to open the door?

* * *

Once Molly recovered, with heavy breathing, she looked up, face to face an annoyed looking twelve-year-old.

"Yes, hello to you too, what do you need?"

Molly opened her mouth to speak but her mind went blank.

(She didn't know how long they stood like that before Molly turned into a tomato.)

"You," she squeaked after finding courage.

Sherlock's eyebrows raised in surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, no, not you! Well, yes you, but not _you, _you- um," Molly looked down at the card in her hand and so did Sherlock.

He blinked.

"You want me to go to your costume party?"

Molly jumped once more, looking back up at the boy.

"H-How did you know?"

"A card is usually a universal way of inviting someone to an outing or wishing someone good luck in whatever their going through. I doubt you have a clue if I'm getting _married_ or if I was sick, so…"Molly opened her mouth to speak but Sherlock cut her off once more, "The costume part, you must be thinking. It's fairly colorful from what I can see and in the top right corner the card has a lady bug in an eye patch," He finished off with a smirk.

Molly's lips grew into the brightest smile; Sherlock swore he felt his front porch light up.

(_What?_ _Where did that come from?_)

"Incredible! Brilliant! You're like a genius, you are!" Molly gave him the card, feeling much less timid, "But it's also my birthday party."

"Ah there's always something."

"How did you know it was costume? What if it was an invitation for my new business in helping and healing bugs?"

"Was that your attempt at a joke?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "Don't do that again. Not really your area."

At her face fall Sherlock immediately looked at the card. He inwardly kicked himself, he was doing it _again_.

(He could hear his mother scolding him in the back of his head.)

"Alright I won't."

Sherlock's head rose at that.

"Sorry?"

"You obviously seem to know what you're saying," Molly smiled once more, "So I'll take your advice, but-!"

Sherlock furrowed his brows. But what?

"-You have to come to my party."

Sherlock blinked at her and then at the card. He found himself leaning against the massive door frame.

(He was glad he was taller than Molly, though.)

"You really want me to go?"

Molly nodded enthusiastically. But her smile fell when she realized something.

"Y-you don't _want _to go… I shouldn't force you, I'm sorry. This was a dumb idea," She reached to grab the card but Sherlock was quicker and pulled it away from her reach.

"No! I- uh," He felt a bit embarrassed for speaking too loudly and too quickly, "I'll go."

She visibly brightened.

"As a- uh," Sherlock cleared his throat, "Social experiment."

She smiled none the less.

"Ooh, thank you!"

Molly was so happy she didn't even register that she ran up to him and kissed his bruised cheek.

As Molly Hooper ran away Sherlock faintly touched where she kissed, _definitely_ confused by what just occurred.

* * *

"By George I think we've found the first signs of life! A human _heart_ beat."

Sherlock's eyes widened as he turned around to face his elder brother. Sherlock stalked away from his teasing brother, away from his stupid heart beat and upstairs to splatter himself with cold water.


	2. Chapter 2

A Little Magic in Your Life

Rating: K

Author's Note: PAULA'S CORNER! That's who the picture is from. She's great, you should follow her on tumblr! Thank you too **ecrichard **and **Rocking the Redhead** for reviewing! I'm so happy you liked it. :)

**CHAPTER 2:**

Molly Hooper played with the hem of her fancy dress. She was as nervous as she was this morning. She was in Sherlock Holmes's room! She was positively _beaming _when she heard his mother invite them over for dinner.

(She feared her heart might bust out of her chest when Sherlock proposed to show Molly to his room and play with her.)

Molly dared look up from her lap to stare at the boy in front of her only to find out, he was already staring at her! She quickly ducked her head to hide away her steaming blush.

Sherlock curiously raised an eyebrow at her action. He rolled his eyes.

"Why do you not want to look at me?"

Molly started at the sound of his voice. Her mind was racing so she didn't exactly hear what he said. For fear of sounding stupid, she decided not to answer him. But she did look at him. His bushy reddish-black fro on his head fell over his big beautiful blue orbs and Molly just wanted to snip it off so she can always see them.

(Maybe even keep the lock of hair as a souvenir.)

"Am I ugly? Do I look like a freak to you?"

"What?" Molly blinked, suddenly grasping the conversation, "No, I-"

"All skinny and lanky-"

Sherlock was on his feet now, pacing in the small space of his room that wasn't cluttered with books or highlighters or toys.

"No, why would-?"

"You must admit, I am weird-looking as all the other kids say I am; probably the only reason why you came by this morning, to see if the fables were true. Tell me, what do they say? That I have tiny horns under my hair or un-clipped yellow nails with chipped teeth?"

"No, no, no!" This brought Molly to her feet; she couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, "That's terrible and even if I was told that I wouldn't believe them!"

Sherlock cocked his head to the side, mockingly thinking it over.

"Can't believe it 'till you see it, can't you?"

Molly wanted to run away, she'd never heard someone say such horrible things about themselves. But she stood her ground and accentuated this by a stomp of her tiny foot.

"No, because dad always says to give people the benefit of the doubt! You shouldn't say those thing about yourself, you are not ugly or weird-looking. You're a flower."

Sherlock scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. She seemed to have lost him.

"Yes, a flower! We are all like flowers, we're all different shapes, sizes and colors, but we are all flowers. Some flowers are brighter, some are darker but the beauty is in the eye of the beholder, as mum says. It means-"

"I know what it means," Sherlock muttered.

"O-Okay, then let me say this. All of us flowers look great in every garden! And Sherlock Holmes, you're the prettiest flower I have ever seen."

Molly swallowed down all fear she had and grabbed his stiffened form into a hug.

(She felt like she could almost cry when he relaxed under her touch.)

Sherlock didn't really know what to say or _do_ for that matter. No one's every really told him this. Not that he'd ever told anyone what the children say or what he thought of himself. He was, in a way, touched by Molly's view of him.

(Dare he say his little heart was beating in an irregular pace?)

His skinny arms hesitantly wrapped themselves around the small girl, in an effort to return the hug.

(But not nearly as good as the way she squeezed him protectively like he would his stuffed bear.)

"Do you really think that, Molly?"

Molly didn't respond but rather squeezed his once again, reassuring him.

"Do you really think you're a freak?"

This time Sherlock didn't respond. But when he squeezed her back Molly knew she had her answer.


	3. Chapter 3

A Little Magic in Your Life

Rating: K

Author's Note: MY WORD, I HAVEN'T REALIZED I DIDN'T UPDATE IT. **Rocking the Redhead**: I'm glad you liked it, I wanted it to be simple because she is only turning ten! **Sherlockreader**: I tried! I'm glad you thought it was! I have realized I want it to be longer than 3 chapters so, yeah.

CHAPTER 3:

Molly blinked up at the 12-year old boy who was standing at her doorway avoiding her face.

"Sher…lock?" Molly opened the door wider and a smile grew on her face, "What are you doing here?"

It had been a week since the whole flower debacle. There hasn't been a day since then that Molly and Sherlock wouldn't talk at least once. Though Sherlock's never been inside her house, Molly's parents were a bit too ashamed of their less than normal décor so they've invited the Holmes' out to eat as a thank you.

Sherlock sniffed, eyes wandering over to her little bunny slippers with an expression Molly couldn't understand but it certainly made her feel like she wanted to toss them in the bin. When Sherlock didn't respond Molly gestured for him to come in albeit being alone with her little brother. Sherlock took a step inside but did not move an inch after Molly closed the door. Molly noticed he was glancing everywhere except where she was.

That seemed to bother her slightly.

"Why aren't _you_ looking at _me_ now? Did I do something wrong?" Molly poked him with her pudgy finger with a giggle in her words. It startled him and his eyes found her big brown ones. She suddenly noticed how much _taller_ he was than her, an entire head. Her breath caught in her throat and she was unable to speak for fear of what he might say.

* * *

Sherlock noticed something flicker in Molly Hooper's eyes and her change in posture.

She was afraid… of him.

"You're scared."

Molly crossed her arms and looked away from Sherlock.

"Not of you. Never, you're really nice to me sometimes," she muttered before looking back up at him with a reassuring grin, "I was just scared you might've been angry with me."

Honesty. Sherlock's eyes widened slightly, he's always surprised by how open Molly was.

Well, he might as well be honest too.

"I… I saw you come back home yesterday with books," Well, so much for being honest.

Molly seemed to visibly brighten but she tried to compose herself, "Yes! Err, yes, yes I did, they are all look like they're great stories."

Sherlock was glad she didn't bring up that he watched her through his window because he wouldn't know how to explain.

"I just wanted to come over and see if maybe we could read some… together."

Molly bounced slightly at his words with a happy little squeak, "That would be marvelous!

Sherlock couldn't help but smile slightly at how much she reminded him of a ray of sunshine. He subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

Molly noticed his red sweatshirt that she could only assume was old and washed way too many times rose slightly and Molly could see his thin tummy.

He must have noticed her staring because he dropped his hand and turned pink slightly. Only then Molly noticed the shirt did not fit him at all! It was huge and she could see his collarbone and it almost exposed his entire shoulder. He noticed once more and fixed his shirt and Molly felt a little guilty for staring.

"Sherlock, are you hungry?"

Not allowing him to answer, Molly grabbed his hand and pulled him through the archway that led to her small kitchen.

* * *

Sherlock's heart sped up slightly when she held his hand. He _really_ needed to look into that because it was not something that should be happening within his body. He just stood in the kitchen and watched Molly make sandwiches and take out cookies.

_Kitchen is overly decorated with way too many puns that they probably find 'cute'. Kitchen supplies are accented pink so her mother bought them. Frequently used, especially on the spatula and knife hanging on the rack, colors are faded more than others. The rubber is dented; used by rough hands. Her father is the main chef around here. Also told by the frilly pink apron the wife bought as a joke for her husband but he still gladly wears it evident to the faint smell of 'manly' cologne that is more worn by woman but is titled unisex-_

"Sherlock?"

Sherlock snapped out of his deductions and looked over to Molly who was pouring milk in two cups. He noticed she was having a bit of a struggle with the heavy carton.

Still Sherlock did not move but hummed in acknowledgement.

"I said do you want chocolate milk instead?"

Oh _god_ that would be heavenly. But no, she was already going through the trouble of creating lunch for the two of them, his mummy taught him being considerate was good.

(Later in life Sherlock would laugh about how much he used to care.)

"No, thank you, Molly, allow me to help." As Molly put the milk away Sherlock grabbed the large plate filled with chocolate chip cookies and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Sherlock's never had them but he's read stories about children who'd bring that to school.

Molly grabbed the cups of milk and gestured to her stairs, "Come on my books are in there!"

Sherlock knew what books Molly had. He'd read them all before. But he still would push himself to read them again to spend time with Molly.

Sherlock decided it was nice having a friend.

* * *

Author's Note: If you guys haven't noticed, Sherlock seems to be the one who was acting out on his crush on Molly before does. I did this on purpose to match it up with Running Away. I hope you enjoyed and sorry for the wait!


End file.
